Qui a éteint la lumière ?
by missphilou
Summary: Quand le courant est coupé sur la cité, qui sait ce qui peut se passer...? - OS shweir court.


**Titre :** Qui a éteint la lumière ?

**Auteur :** _missphilou_

**Genre :** **OS Shweir**

A peine arrivée dans ses quartiers, Elisabeth se déshabilla rapidement et ouvrit le jet de sa douche pour se glisser dessous. Elle tenta de se détendre. L'eau froide lui remettait peu à peu les idées en place.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... » pensa t-elle tandis qu'elle se lavait les cheveux. « Que va-t-il penser de moi à présent ? »

Plus Elisabeth se remémorait la scène, plus elle sentait la honte l'envahir.

John était venu la voir dans son bureau tandis qu'elle finissait un rapport. Ils avaient commencé à parler tranquillement de la prochaine mission. Celle-ci se révélait plutôt routinière. Encore un peuple primitif et apparemment aucune technologie ancienne. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit.

- Mc Kay... grogna John, visiblement en colère après ce dernier.

Dans l'obscurité totale, la première réaction d'Elisabeth fût de chercher l'interrupteur qui activait le générateur de secours. John eut la même idée. Ils marchèrent donc tous les deux à tâtons, s'aidant des meubles et des murs. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : lorsque l'on est deux à chercher un interrupteur dans l'obscurité totale, sauf si l'on est équipé d'un sonar, on finit forcément par se percuter !

Sous sa douche, Elisabeth ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au gémissement de douleur du colonel lorsqu'elle lui avait malencontreusement écrasé le pied.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'Elisabeth avait complètement perdu les pédales.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était du à l'envoûtant parfum de John ou à un quelconque autre facteur extérieur, mais au lieu de s'écarter et de s'excuser poliment, elle s'était littéralement agrippé à la nuque de John et l'avait embrassé. Mais malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire, cela n'avait apparemment pas déplut au colonel puisque ce dernier n'a rien fait pour se dégager. Bien au contraire ! Il l'avait saisi par la taille et attirer contre lui, tout en répondant avec fougue à son baiser.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Elisabeth ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir, et c'est également à ce moment là que la lumière avait jugé bon de se rallumé aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était éteinte.

Elisabeth et John se séparèrent vivement. Le colonel baissa la tête et marmonna quelques excuses avant de tourner les talons. Il sortit du bureau du Dr Weir sans demander son reste.

Sous les gouttes qui coulaient sur son visage, Elisabeth fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas apprécié sa fuite. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi était t-il partit comme cela ? Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions quand soudain, elle entendit un léger bruit provenant de sa chambre. Comme elle avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. « Ce doit être le vent. » pensa t-elle. Mais une minute plus tard, un autre bruit, plus fort que le précédent, se fit entendre. Elisabeth sortit de sa douche, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et s'avança prudemment dans sa chambre. Elle ne vit personne. Rassurée, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa salle de bain, mais s'arrêta net. John se tenait devant elle, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement très surpris de la voir dans une aussi petite tenue. Elisabeth, elle, était plutôt furieuse.

- John ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? lui demanda t-elle alors qu'il ne bouger toujours pas.

Il reprit ses esprits.

- Je...je suis désolé Elisabeth... J'étais venue vous parlez. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez...enfin je veux dire...

Devant l'embarra du colonel, elle se radoucit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle en souriant, coupant court à ses laborieuses explications. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et tira le rideau de séparation.

Pendant qu'elle se séchait, elle se demandait qu'est-ce que John avait de si important à lui annoncer pour venir la déranger à 21h30. Mais à vrai dire, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Au moins, cela lui avait évité d'aller le voir de son propre chef. Elle n'aurait pas aimé parler la première. Malgré tout, elle avait un peu peur des explications qui allaient suivre. Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de se brouiller avec John pour un baiser.

Pendant qu'elle pensait, John, poussé par je-ne-sais quelles hormones, n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de s'approcher du rideau, pour pouvoir apercevoir l'objet de ses désirs, de ses nuits blanches, de ses inquiétudes et ses joies.

Elisabeth était de dos, elle avait déjà enfilé son pantalon et était entrain d'agrafer son soutien-gorge.

Soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna vivement. John était là, devant elle, les yeux plus sombres que d'habitude. Elisabeth ne dit rien. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il posa une main au creux de ses reins. Elle ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne désirait que cela. Et lui également.

John retira son t-shirt puis fondit à nouveau sur elle.

« Finalement, il n'y aura peut-être pas d'explications... » pensa Elisabeth en soupirant de bonheur tandis que son colonel l'embrassait dans le cou tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. « En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui ! »

**FIN**


End file.
